The casings for industrial computers generally can be classified in 1U, 2U, 3U and 4U in terms of height. How to better utilize the interior space of the casing has been one of the heavily focused issues in the industry. In order to use the space more effectively, many vendors choose the casing of 3U specification to install memory units. In addition, in the opening end at the front half section of the processor casing, a plurality of redundant arrays of inexpensive disks (R.A.I.D.) are mounted in a juxtaposed or array manner. Power supplies and air fans are installed in the rear half section of the casing. As storage data volume is huge in many installations recently, the data storage devices are usually mounted vertically and in a juxtaposed fashion. Some can accommodate up to sixteen data storage devices. With so huge of disk driver arrays, and the main board and power supply in the rear end, a great amount of heat is generated inside the casing. A conventional approach to resolve heat dissipation is to straddle a transverse anchor dock in the middle portion of the processor casing (at the juncture of the disk driver array and the main board). The anchor dock has a plurality of air fans installed thereon that have air inlets to draw heated air generated by the data storage devices located at the front half section of the processor casing. Then air outlets of the air fans channel the heated air to the main board and central processor at the rear end of the casing. As the air fans-mounted on the anchor dock are high speed small fans, airflow being produced is not strong enough to discharge all the heat being generated outside the casing. Moreover, with the air fans channeling the heated air to the main board, the heated air is circulated inside the casing and cannot achieve real heat dissipation effect.
In order to effectively gather the heat and discharge outside the casing, some vendors have developed airflow channeling devices for servers. Some of these devices have airtight elements located on the periphery of the anchor dock of the air fan set to isolate the front end and the rear end of the server. The front end of the server has air vents leading to the exterior. The air outlet of the air fan set is connected to a channeling structure for channeling and converging airflow of the air fan set to suck in airflow at the front end of the server. The channeling structure channels and converges the airflow generated by the air fan set to disperse heat for the elements at the rear end of the server (main board and CPU). Thus airflow speed may increase to discharge heat outside the server. However, the structure set forth above still has problems remained to be overcome, notably:                1. The air fan set sucks in external cool air through the air vents at the front end, but in the mean time draws heated air generated by the data storage devices (disk drive array) to the main board at the rear end. When the number of the data storage devices increases, this portion of heat becomes very significant.        2. The airtight element is located above the main board for effectively discharging the heated air of the main board. However, the space above the main board is limited and cannot accommodate expansion equipment or replacing elements.        3. In order to accommodate the increased date storage devices, the disk drive arrays require additional controllers. The controllers are connected to the data storage devices and connected to the main board through cables. In such a configuration, the main board has to be located in other casing. As a result, total size of the processor casing cannot be shrunk as desired.        